The aims of this study are to determine the efficacy of r-metIFN-Con1 retreatment in patients with chronic hepatitis C virus who have completed 60 weeks of Amgen CINF-9210. Efficacy is determined by measuring changes in serum alanine. Long term follow-up studies are in progress. The sponsor is in the process of submitting the drug to the FDA for treat- ment in Hepatitis C.